


You're My Beautiful Mess

by SmashThatMirror



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashThatMirror/pseuds/SmashThatMirror
Summary: Johnny has been distant. And Ten gets ahold of Johnny's phone.





	You're My Beautiful Mess

Ten was always there for him, and Johnny was always there for him too. Their love was practically inseparable. But lately Johnny has been acting a little distant. Ten was practically a nosy hoe, and a paranoid one too. So he began to stress. "Does Johnny no longer love me?" He thought to himself. After everything they've been through, it couldn't be it. They have been dating for 4 years. It's no surprise that they've been through thick and thin. More often than not, Ten always tries to steal his phone and look through his messages. He knows it's wrong, but he just can't help him. Sadly though, Johnny always has his phone with him at all times. And whenever Ten tries to stay up, he ends up just falling asleep. This has been going on for almost 2 weeks. And Ten being the way that he is, is getting tired of all of this. One night he manages to get Johnny's phone. And that's when he saw the text's. Not only was it Johnny, but he was talking to Taeyong.

 

* * *

 

  _|You bought the ring?|_

 

_|Yep, I got the pererfect one. Exactly like the one you showed me.|_

 

_|_ _Good! I can't wait. This is gonna be amazing.|_

   

* * *

 

  
Ten was absolutely crushed by this. He ended up crying himself to sleep in his bed. Right next to Johnny.  
  


* * *

 

It was the next day, and Ten was still crying his eyes out. He kept asking himself all different kinds of questions. None of them being positive. He was practically a mess on the couch. But he had to make It stop as soon as he heard the door knob moving. It was Johnny of course, coming back from his secret activities. "I'm back, Ten. Sorry I took longer than i should of."

 

Ten wiped away his tears, but Johnny could still tell something was wrong by his voice. "Whe-where were.... you?" 

 

Johnny quickly noticed what was wrong with Ten. And threw his shoes off, rushing towards the couch.   
  
  
"Is everything alright?" He tried looking at Ten's face, but Ten just turned away, and hid it with a pillow.   
  
  
"Where the fuck were you?"  
  


"I was with Jaehyun, i already told you this."  
  


More tears streamed from Ten's cheek. "Yo-You don't hav-have to lie." He tried his best to stop himself from crying. But he just couldn't help it.  
  


"I'm not ly-"  
  


"I saw the text's with Taeyong! Don't fucking lie to me Seo! You and Taeyong.... Wha-What the hell is that?" Ten weakened his grip on the pillow.   
  
  
Johnny took advantage of this, and pulled the pillow away from his face. Ten tried to cover his face with his hands. But Johnny stopped him before he could.  
  


"Ten....... It's not like that." He stared at Ten. His face was filled with agony.  
  


"Then what is it then? If you don't like me then just say so." Johnny let go of his wrists, and backed up.  
  


Ten closed his eyes, and put his head down. "If you want to run off with Taeyong, just say so. When did you realize you liked him more than me? When did you decide to make wedding plans? WHEN DID YOU DECIDED YOU WERE GONNA PURPOSE?" Ten shot his eye's open, and turned his head up. He widened his eyes at the sight he was seeing.  
  


"Right now." Johnny stood on one knee, with a ring box opened in his hands. "Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, will you marry me?"  
  


Ten sat there in shock, but a few seconds pass, and reality finally kicks in. Which causes Ten to jump into Johnny's arms. Johnny got up, and spun Ten around in his arms.   
  
  
"YES! YES! YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" They shared a kiss. Ten was a mess, but Johnny didn't care. He loved him no matter what.  
  


"The plan wasn't supposed to be like this. I was originally gonna purpose in a more fancier way. I'm sorry.".  
  


Ten kissed him once more. "I don't care, as long as you weren't cheating. I'm fine with you purposing to me in the middle of fucking no where."  
  


Johnny let go of him, and took the ring out of the box. Sliding it onto Ten's finger right after. "It's........ beautiful." Ten was taken back from the beautiful ring that was on his finger.  
  


"I'm glad you think that. Taeyong helped me find the perfect ring. Which is why i was texting him. And it's also why I was so distant." He wrapped his arms around Ten's waist. And Ten responded in wrapping his arms around Johnny's neck.  
  


"I knew I couldn't keep a secret from you for this long. So I had to distance myself a little bit. But I feel stupid for doing so." Ten stood on his tip toes, and Johnny bent down a bit. Their foreheads touched.   
  
  
"I told you, i don't care. Can we just forget all the bad stuff. And just focus on the good stuff? I'm tired of crying tears of sadness." It's no surprise Ten was still crying, but at least it wasn't tears of despair.  
  


"Whatever you want." They shared one last kiss.  
  
  


* * *

                                        

The wedding bells ringed, they had just finished their vows. And of course the kiss. The two of them were so happy. The crowd cheered them on like it was no tomorrow. Taeyong was the crying mess this time. He was so happy, but who could blame him? His best friend just got married. Jaehyun wrapped his arm around Taeyong's shoulders and kissed his forehead.   
  
  
"We're gonna be next." Jaehyun locked hands with Taeyong. Their engagement rings shining in the sun.  
  


The whole scene was pure happiness. It was everything they both could ever dream. They both were finally married to the love of their life. Johnny carried Ten down the aisle. The two of them sharing another kiss.  
  
  


* * *

 

"Mooommmm. Dad is chasing Yeri again."

 

Ten chuckled. "Just let him. They're both being idiots."

 

Yeri came rushing from another room. Johnny being right behind her. He grabbed her and picked her up. "The monster caught you!"

 

"NOOOOO! Back away evil monster! Or else my dad will beat you up." Yeri sounded pretty confident with her words.

 

"Oh yeah? Can he protect you from my tickle attacks?" Johnny began to tickle her stomach. Causing her to laugh.

 

Ten got a rolling pin, and pointed it at Johnny. "I think the monster should leave. Because Mommy is getting tired of Daddy not protecting his kids." 

 

Johnny put down Yeri on the ground, and sat at the table. "The monster thinks you're mean"

 

The other child poked Johnny's leg. And ended up getting picked up by Johnny, and sitting on his lap. "And what are you up to, Mika?" 

 

"Daddy's legs are really long."

 

Another voice chimed in. It was a little boy this time "HE IS LIKE A TREE!"

 

"You woke up from your nap?"

 

"Mhm!"

 

"Well that's good, you're just in time for dinner. Taeyong and Jaehyun are coming with the food any time now."

 

"Yay! Can I climb the tree while I wait?" Joshua asked.

                                                                

Ten looked up at Johnny, and smiled. "Yes, yes you can climb the tree. Come here, Joshua." Johnny got up from his chair, and began to play with all 3 of them.

 

A knock on the door, alerted Ten. So he rushed to the door. He opened it and welcomed them in. "Sorry we're a bit late. Yoona didn't want cooperate. But i told her there was cake. So that made her budge."

 

"There better be cake!"

 

"Is that all you think of?"

 

"Yes it is, Jihun."

 

Jaehyun patted their backs, and they starter to walk instead. "Come on you guys. Don't want the food getting cold."

 

Ten took them to the dinner table. And that's where they all sat. They ate, and laughed. It was honestly so damn soft. But after dinner, the kids all went to the living room to hang out.

 

"So, how's it been? Me and Johnny have been doing really well."

 

"Well, Jaehyun and I finally got finished painting the kids room."

 

Jaehyun added on to Taeyong "It was really messy, but it was worth seeing their faces filled with joy."

 

"That's good to hear. They finally have their dream rooms, huh?"

 

"Yep."

 

They talked for a little bit more, before Ten pulled out the cake. They all had desert, with all of the kids being cuties. But as time went on, it was finally time to leave. They all said their goodbye's and such.

 

* * *

                                                

Johnny sent the kids to sleep, while Ten cleaned up some stuff. And after Johnny was done, he joined Ten in cleaning the mess.

 

Once they were both finally done. It was time to sleep. Ten laid in bed, with Johnny's arm wrapped around him. "Today was really fun. Aye monster?"

 

Johnny smiled, a chuckle escaping from his mouth. "Jokes on you, I enjoyed that." Johnny kissed Ten's forehead.

 

"I love you, Johnny."

 

"I love you too, Ten."

 

The two both shared a peaceful rest. Knowing very well, that there will be a lot more wonderful days ahead of them. Just like this one.


End file.
